Cassie Cage/Gallery
Mortal Kombat X Comics Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-07-17.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-07-25.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-08-16.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-08-26.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-08-33.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-15-17-08-40.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-15-17-09-34.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-15-17-09-41.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-15-17-09-48.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-15-17-09-56.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-10-04.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-15-17-10-12.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-15-17-10-41.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-10-49.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-11-03.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-16-22-28-37.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-16-22-28-45.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-16-22-30-02.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-22-10-47-06.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-22-10-47-23.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-22-10-47-31.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-22-10-48-35.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-22-10-48-42.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-22-10-48-51.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-22-10-48-59.jpg|Cassie Finishes Mavado Screenshot_2015-03-22-10-49-27.jpg Screenshot_2015-05-03-11-53-06.jpg|Cassie caged. Screenshot 2015-05-17-08-38-25.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-17-08-38-31.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-17-08-38-37.jpg Screenshot_2015-06-07-08-23-04 (2).jpg Screenshot_2015-06-07-08-23-11 (2).jpg Screenshot 2015-06-07-08-23-19 (2).jpg Screenshot 2015-06-07-08-23-32 (2).jpg MKX CH24 PG20.jpg Screenshot_2015-06-24-21-21-21.jpg Screenshot_2015-06-24-21-21-38.jpg Screenshot_2015-06-24-21-21-47.jpg Screenshot_2015-06-24-21-24-41.jpg Screenshot_2015-07-05-14-46-50.jpg Screenshot_2015-07-05-14-46-58.jpg Screenshot_2015-07-05-14-47-07.jpg Screenshot_2015-07-12-09-34-28.jpg Screenshot_2015-07-12-09-35-38.jpg Screenshot_2015-07-12-09-36-04.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-19-09-26-51.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-19-09-28-15.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-19-09-28-54.jpg Screenshot_2015-07-26-10-21-54.jpg Screenshot_2015-07-26-10-23-35.jpg Screenshot_2015-07-26-10-24-43.jpg Screenshot_2015-07-26-10-25-25.jpg Screenshot_2015-07-26-10-25-47.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-02-09-50-46.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-02-09-50-55.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-02-09-51-03.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-02-09-51-19.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-02-09-51-53.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-09-09-23-47.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-09-09-23-54.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-16-08-38-25.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-16-08-38-33.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-16-08-38-54.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-16-08-39-11.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-16-08-39-30.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-16-08-39-38.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-16-08-40-06.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-23-09-10-36.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-23-09-11-29.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-23-09-11-37.jpg sonya_blade__johnny_cage_e_cassie_cage_by_camila181-d8sxckc.jpg Mortal Kombat X Concept Art MKX Cassie Concept Art 1.png|Cassie Cage - Concept #1 MKX Cassie Concept Art 2.png|Cassie Cage - Concept #2 MKX Cassie Concept Art 3.png|Cassie Cage - Concept #3 MKX Cassie Concept Art 4.png|Cassie Cage - Concept #4 MKX Cassie Concept Art 5.png|Cassie Cage - Concept #5 MKX Cassie Concept Art 6.png|Concept for Cassie Cage's primary costume. MKX Cassie Concept Art 7.png|Concept for Cassie Cage's Endurance costume. Renders MKX Cassie Cage Official Render.png|Cassie Cage's Official Render Mortal_kombat_x_pc_cassie_cage_render_3_by_wyruzzah-d8qyqqd-1-.png CassieCageLoadScreen.png|Cassie Cage Loading Render Cassie Cage 2.png|Cassie Cage's early render dFNsVOG.jpg|Cassie Cage's Endurance Costume. CassieCageEnduranceRender.png|Cassie Cage Endurance Render iOS mortal_kombat_x__ios____cassie_cage__render_5__by_wyruzzah-d9sba3u.png|Undercover Cassie Cage Mobile Render Cassie Cage Sub-Zero Kosplay Alternate Costume MKX.jpg|Cassie Cage Sub-Zero Kosplay Alternate Costume Mortal kombat x ios cassie cage support by wyruzzah-d99yajb.png|Cassie Cage Support Kard Render CassieCagePunkMKXMobile.png|Cassie Cage Punk iOS Render DOyThEuX0AAHjs9.jpg DNp1VOKWkAAxJNB.jpg DJEsLaAXoAETeJG.jpg Cassie-Cage-MKX-Primary-Special-Forces-Costume-Skin-Render.png Screenshots 2647342-mkxccage.jpg|Cassie Cage's intro pose 1774055 orig-1-.jpg|Cassie Cage with her father and team. Cassie-cage-kung-jin-mkx-640x398-1-.jpg|Cassie trying to reason with Sub-Zero. Kung jin 2 by doodler95-d8jpu3p-1-.png|Cassie and Kung Jin fight the Lin Kuei. Mortal-Kombat-X-Story-Gets-Detailed-in-New-Video-474464-2-1-.jpg|Cassie Cage along with Kung Jin, Jacqui Briggs and Takeda Takahashi MKX-Story-PV-1-.jpg|Cassie and the team. cassie and dvorah.png|Cassie with D'Vorah in the story mode. cassie 2.png|Tanya sneaking up on Cassie 4-1-.png|Cassie and her team on their VTOL Tumblr_inline_nkhf27QG1F1srn5gm-1-.png|Cassie Cage fight Sindel. Mortal-Kombat-X-Chapter-12-1-.jpg|Cassie Cage defends her father Maxresdefault-1-Cage family.jpg|Cassie Cage reunited with her parents. CassieIntroPose .jpg|Alternate Cassie Cage intro pose 2647678-screen+shot+2014-06-18+at+7.24.06+pm.png|Cassie Cage's win pose mkx_gameplay_bubblegum-600x338.png|Cassie finishing her Bubble Head fatality. Cassie Cage with glasses.png|Cassie Cage wearing sunglasses in her Hollywood variation Mkx-trailer-s7.png|Cassie Cage as she appears in the official Mortal Kombat X gameplay trailer. Cassie Friend ships2015-04-23 23-21-40.png|From her "Selfie" fatality. MKX credits Cassie.png|Cassie in the credits. Cassie_MKX_ending.png|Cassie Cage - Ending #1 Cassieend2-1-.png|Cassie Cage - Ending #2 Cassieend3-1-.png|Cassie Cage - Ending #3 Mortal Kombat 11 Concept Art MK11 Cassie Cage Concept Art 1.png|Present Concept Art Speeds MK11 Cassie Cage Concept Art 3.jpg|Future Concept Art Speeds MK11 Cassie Cage Concept Art 4.jpg|Future Concept Art Final Renders CassieMK11Promo.jpeg|Cassie Cage's Promotional Render Cassiemk11.png 4F52E402-9675-4E0C-9F03-50A557220703.jpeg|Cassie Quinn mk11 classic cassie.jpeg MK11 Klassic Cassie Skin.png 83040429 1525383394283813 3259205296567877632 o.jpg Screenshots D5CTy9XUUAAF-I8.jpg|"Approval" Cassiekutie.png|Kutie Cassie Cage 3508610-mk11-cassiecage-promo.jpg Mortal-Kombat-11-adds-Cassie-Cage-Jacqui-Briggs-Erron-Black-Story-Trailer.jpg|Cassie Cage in Story Mode Mortal-Kombat-11-Raiden-Sonya-Cassie-Cage-Gaming-Cypher.png|Cassie with Raiden, Sonya Blade, and Johnny Cage Goodmk11.png MK11 Special Forces attack netherrealm minions .jpeg mk11 cassie ending 1.png|Cassie's Ending #1 mk11 cassie ending 2.png|Cassie's Ending #2 mk11 cassie ending 3.png|Cassie's Ending #3 kano ending.png|Kano Ending - Sonya on left, Cassie on right, Kano in the middle SonyaBladeMK11ArcadeEnding.jpg|Cassie Cage (on the far left) in Sonya Blade's Arcade ending in Mortal Kombat 11. JohnnyCageMK11ArcadeEnding2.jpg|Cassie Cage (on the right) in Johnny Cage's Arcade ending in Mortal Kombat 11. JohnnyCageMK11ArcadeEnding.jpg|A young Cassie Cage in Johnny Cage's Arcade ending in Mortal Kombat 11. B75D0B9C-4047-4FED-991E-E88A6D649D34.png|The Terminator's Ending-Cassie and her team witnessing The Terminators Arrival Category:Character Galleries Category:Media Category:Character Subpages